Black Hunger
by PeculiarVelociraptor
Summary: What if the Hunger Games took place in modern times and were run as a black market business? Thats what popped into my head... I used kind of parodys on the characters.
1. Chpt 1: Meet The Characters

My name is Peter.I have short blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. I live in a small town in rural North Dakota with my mom and dad. My parents run the local grocery store; the only one in the area since we're the only town within a 10-mile radius. Our town has a population of about 250, hence my school having about 45 kids enrolled in K-12. Now, we're not a bunch of "Country Folk" who don't know how to do anything. We have TV's, Radios, Cell phones, and all that fancy stuff, we just don't use them all the time, meaning we don't always stay up to date on much of the news except for the start and end dates for hunting season. Not that that would matter in a few weeks.

My name is Katana; Kat for short. I have long brown-almost-black hair, and dark brown eyes. I live in a small, 250-person town in North Dakota with my mom, and little sister Primalyn; I call her Prim. We moved here after my dad was killed in a mining accident when I was younger. My mom works as the primary doctor and surgeon in the one hospital in town. At school I made one good friend out of Galen, a boy who's parents died when a tornado ripped through town when he was two. He supposedly lives with his Aunt and Uncle but he's rarely at their house. He's the one who befriended me when no one else would talk to me and taught me how to hunt like our ancestors: Native Americans. Now I have better aim than he does with my bow and arrow. I guess that's a good thing. Cause I was going to need that.


	2. Early Releases and White Vans

Katana:

It was an average, wintery Monday morning. I walked to school with Prim and Galen; all of us looking like blown-up grey marshmallows in the almost sub-zero temperatures. Luckily, school is only five minutes away from my house. We have one class per every two grades, meaning our classes are pretty pathetic. There are 5 in my class of 17 and 18 year olds; Galen, Me, a boy named Peter, and two 18 year old boys I don't know. In other words, I'm the only girl in my class, but that's fine by me. Most of the time the classes end up like mine; three in one age group and two in another. The year Prim was in Kindergarten she was the only one, but that's the only exception I can think of.

This particular Monday was special. It was the second to last day before we all got off for Christmas vacation. Naturally, we were all excited and my teacher hadn't planned for us to do much that day, so she let us out around lunch time. Galen and me had planned to go chill out in the woods but I protested, saying that 18⁰F was too cold to go for a walk. I had lived here for a total of 10 years and I was still not used to the amazingly cold winters. Galen, however, was in the mindset that 20⁰F in the middle of December was warm. I'm from Texas, and that's freezing in my book.

We were all bundled up and heading back. Peter headed off towards the grocer and the other two boys continued a couple of paces ahead of us until they turned off at one of their houses. I took Galen to my house where I knew my mom would be. Even though she's the head doctor, in a town of 250 there's not much need for a surgeon 24/7. When I walked in my mom was sitting in her chair by our wood-burning fireplace drinking a mug of hot tea. "Hey mom." She looked up. "Hello Kat. Off from school early? Oh, hello Galen." "Hello Mrs. Everdeen," said Galen, as polite as always. "Yep, we got out early today. Ill go pick up Prim later," I told her. "That's fine," she said, nodding.

That afternoon around four o'clock when the school usually got out, I went and got Prim; this time without Galen because his aunt needed his help with some things around their house. We were walking down the main street in town like we always do to go home when a large white truck with tinted windows rolled down the middle of the street. This was a normality since lots of construction-like white vans drive through town to fill up on gas.

Prim and I stopped at the grocers as per usual, because he always gave out free homemade rolls. Prim walked over to the counter, passing the man I had just seen get out of the van. Mr. Meelark smiled and handed her a roll; she thanked him. Meanwhile I noticed as the man stood in the corner of the store, his eyes flicking between Peter, who was placing fresh bread in bags just behind the counter, and me, who was standing by the door waiting for Prim.

To tell you the truth it made me feel extremely uncomfortable, so I motioned to Prim who waved goodbye to Peters dad and proceeded to follow me out the door. We walked the next block to our house and Prim went on inside, but I turned around. The last thing I saw before disappearing into my house was the man starting straight at me, the silhouette of a very Peter-like head showing through the tinted windows.


End file.
